


Warmth

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cute Woosung, Drunk Woosung, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Please Protect Woosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: "Aw, Woosung-ya don't be mad. I'll accompany you." he strenched his hand over Woosung shoulder. The shorter guy just snorted, but didn't push away Dojoon arms in his body.Well, it makes him less cold.





	Warmth

The night becomes cold. The wind blown to the skin, makes that part from human body shivering. Woosung tightened his coat. It's not winter anymore, but he can't stand going out without being bundle up with layers of clothes.   
  
"It's so cold." He's shivering. Suddenly regreting his decission to go out at this time of night.   
  
"i told you, right. it's better to buy soju from the minimarket." Right beside him, Dojoon complaining non stop. The taller guy rubbing his hands to give his body a bit warm. "And we can just drinking lazily at house. Aa, i miss my blanket and pillow already."   
  
Woosung rolled his eyes. As far as he remember, he didn't invite Dojoon to come to have a drink with him at the bar. He wants to go alone, but Jaehyeong insist, if he wants to drink he should bring Dojoon or Hajoon. Of course Hajoon refuse the idea of having a drink in these cold of night even before Woosung invite him. So he left with Dojoon.   
  
"You can go home, i can go alone."   
  
Dojoon glance at Woosung that looks like a little kid. A little kid that got tall 173cm. Right. His hoodie covering half of his face. "Aw, Woosung-ya don't be mad. I'll accompany you." he strenched his hand over Woosung shoulder. The shorter guy just snorted, but didn't push away Dojoon arms in his body.   
  
Well, it makes him less cold.  
  
After 15 minutes walk. Yup. a freaking 15 minutes on walk in the middle of the night in these cold night. The map said it just 5-7 minutes on walk. He hate map app. Woosung hold his desire to curse when he saw the bar. His face lightened.   
  
And there's Dojoon that holding himself not to smile after seeing the face Woosung make.   
  
They entered the bar, the atmosphere is good and what makes it perfect, there's not much people, so they definetely will enjoying themself here.   
  
"Gangseo, Hite, OB, Kloud. 2 bottle from all of them." ordered Woosung as they sit on one of the empty table.   
  
"You shouldn't buy that much. What if you got drunk? I don't want to carrying you." Dojoon took off his jacket before sit. Leaving him with his grey sweater. Woosung still with his bundle of clothes. He's still feel cold after all.   
  
The beers come. Woosung smiling from ear to ear as he opened a bottle of Hite. He gulped it happily non stop until the last drop.   
  
"aaah.. so tasty." He can't help himself not to emptying his bottle. The coldness night take his warm, so it's time to fill himself with the warmth from the beer.   
  
Dojoon opened a bottle of Kloud. Not like Woosung, he gulped it slowly. That's the etiquette to enjoying the beer right. Well if it's not, then it just his etiquette.   
  
He stared at Woosung that already opened his second bottle. "You should take it easy."   
  
Woosung glance at Dojoon. "Dude." he swaying his bottle. "Let's just enjoying ourself. I'm not that easy to get drunk. So rest assure."   
  
He knows perfectly that Woosung likes to drink. But to this limit? He sure, Woosung still can make it if he order another bottle for them.   
  
When he just had a feel to order some more, Woosung rest his head on the table. "dude, are you drunk already?" asked Dojoon. Slowly Woosung raised his head. Resting his chin, with his eyes closed.   
  
"no i'm not."  
  
 _'yes you are.'_ Dojoon sighed. Well, it's not what he predicted. Woosung is a light drinker. It's just his third bottle, and he's already wasted.   
  
"Should we go home?"   
  
"No!" Woosung opened his eyes widely. "Excuse me, Guiness 2 bottle!" instead of give up, he ordered another bottle. "I'm okay, you okay, we're okay." He gulped his fourth bottle. Dojoon sighed when another bottle occupying their table.   
  
Remind him later, to not let Woosung went to the bar alone. This guy definetely drunk already.   
  
"Woosung-ya." Dojoon taps the younger guy hand. Taking his attention from the bottle. "Don't go anywhere. I want to go to Toilet, so don't wandering off okay?"   
  
Woosung didn't say anything. He just gulped his beer and stared at Dojoon like telling him 'it's okay' from hie eyes. Dojoon once again taps the guy head before went away to the toilet.   
  
*  
  
"Hey, are you alone?" A guy just approach the drunk Woosung. The petit guy stared at him drownsy too.   
  
"No, i'm with someone." answered him while keep drinking the beer.   
  
"Do you want to play?"   
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Dojoon glared at the guy. He took a sit beside Woosung. Telling the guy to back off with his eyes.   
  
"I'm asking this cute guy." he lifted Woosung chin with his finger. "If he wants to play." Dojoon slap that unknown guy hands from Woosung.   
  
"We are here not to play. Come on, Woosung." he grabs Woosung. Hold him. Glaring at the guy intensly. Woosung, in his drownsy state, stared at Dojoon that hold him dear.   
  
"Ya Dojoon-ya, what are you doing?" he taps Dojoon's cheek with his palm. "why are you so serious?" The drunk Woosung chuckles.   
  
"Hey." That guy once again grabed Woosung chin. "It's not fun to have this kind of serious companion right, let's play with me."   
  
Dojoon ready to smacked the guy.   
  
"who the hell are you?" Woosung slap the guy hand in his chin. "And don't talk about him, like you know him! I'm the one who knows Park Dojoon!" Now, it's Woosung that grabs Dojoon hand. They walked away from their seat. Paying for their bill and got away from the bar.   
  
Dojoon still processing what the hell just happened.   
  
And he just realize, they come out without his jacket.   
  
Oh, the wind feels so cold.   
  
Woosung stoped. His hand still grabbing Dojoon's hand. He's mumbled something.   
  
"what?" asked the taller guy because he didn't quite hear him.   
  
"You should kick him and smacked him as hard as you can."   
  
Dojoon stared at Woosung. He laughed immediately.   
  
"There's nothing funny here." Now Woosung glaring at him. He tried to defend this guy, and he got laughed?   
  
"More than hearing that unknown guy saying bad things about me, The way you defend me, makes me happy though." said Dojoon with his charming smile. Woosung sighed and opened his arms. It's the second time Dojoon stand still quite. Didn't grasp what the guy in front of him do.   
  
"It's cold."   
  
One side of Dojoon's mouth up. Smirking. He walked straight to Woosung and hug the shorter guy. This is the first time he feels grateful to a drunken people he knows. The warmth from Woosung spread to him.   
  
How he wish he can get this warmth forever.   
  
"I don't know if you become this cute when you drunk, Woosung-ya." he rest his chin to Woosung's head. He's ready to get a smack or kick to him because calling Woosung cute, but there's no reaction. "Woosung-ya?" he squint his eyes. Ducking his head to look at Woosung face.   
  
He's fall sleep.   
  
Dojoon's eyes once again widened. And he laughed in quite. He tightened their huggies while kissing the top of Woosung head.   
  
_'Too cute.'_   
  
"Good night." He whispered before changing their position to carrying Woosung on his back, and slowly walked to home.   
  
He will definetely told Jaehyeong and Hajoon how cute Woosung is while he's drunk.   
  
\- e n d -

**Author's Note:**

> Please protect Woosung.   
> Dude why you so cute.   
> i can't.  
> wuwuuuu


End file.
